And They Wonder Why
by waterrain
Summary: America after listening to England go on and on. He decides to explain the reasons why most of his people do not go abroad, but also asks if any of the other Nations have any complaints about when his people do decide to visit.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

America was laying on his sofa trying to ignore England and he was somewhat successful.

"And your people are so bloody loud." England finished smoothly and he frowned for why was America smiling so brightly?

"Why are you smiling? What is it with you and the rest of your people smiling all the time? It is completely fake, America." England stated bluntly and the blue eyed Nation tried to ignore him. America decided to focus on what to have for lunch, what to watch on Tv, and how to work off the weight, but thought briefly smiling can really make others wonder.

"Are you listening to me, America?" England asked flatly and he received a thumbs up.

"Yep." America replied simply and his mind wandered back to all kinds of work outs to do.

"Your people are rude, insensitive, and arrogant when traveling abroad." England commented calmly and his words were tuned out by America, and he went on.

"Maybe I'm being a bit harsh, but it is true. Then again if more of your people would travel abroad and maybe then they could prove the rest of us wrong." England stated causally, America rolled his blue eyes, and mentally shook his head for the other Nation has completed a circle.

'And you wonder why not a lot of my people travel abroad.' America thought calmly and he was a little amused at England's words, but also annoyed.

"So England how do your people act when visiting the rest of the world?" America asked innocently and he was able to tune the green eyed Nation out completely. He did not really pay any attention, but wondered why England was getting all bent out of shape from his question.

"My people are more behaved than your people." England stated firmly and he noticed America's amused smile. "What? Am I wrong?"

"Heh, Your really defensive." America commented cheerfully and he blinked his blue eyes while smiling brightly. "Anyway in America and stuff..You and your people have the freedom to be complete assholes along with complaining on how America is not like England."

"What do you mean?" England asked in a defensive tone and his arms were crossed in annoyance.

"Of course with freedom there is responsibility and consequences." America replied happily and he smiled innocently at the green eyed Nation.

"Why do your people eat at McDonald's abroad?" England asked calmly and he looked relaxed.

'Shesh, There he goes again with changing the topic.' America thought and he covered up a yawn with his right hand.

"Is it because you believe McDonald's to be the best and—"

America rolled his eyes and decided to let the other Nation ramble on about it along with silently wondering when England will stop.

"Honestly unable to see any food past McDonald's." England finished smoothly and he noticed America's eyes were glazed over. "Were you listening?"

America yawned, stretched his arms out, and gave the other Nation a nod along with a 'Yep'.

"Can you answer me why they would eat at McDonald's when there are perfectly good restaurants abroad?" England asked calmly and the blue eyed Nation's smile was thin.

"England, You are insensitive." America replied cheerfully and he saw England's look of disbelief.

"Yep, Just think about it. The reasons and stuff. Home sickness, just wanting to have something familiar, having something quick to eat which means more time exploring, and is it a crime to have something that brings a person comfort when they are so far away from home." America stated firmly and he noticed how the other Nation just looked away.

'Plus it is not like my people only eat McDonald's.' America thought calmly and he forced a smile on his lips. 'And they wonder why not a lot of my people travel abroad. Also my people sometimes like making food at home, buying store bought food, Pizza Hut, Taco Bell, and there is so many other fast food places along with restaurants. McDonald's is not the only thing Americans eat for crying out loud.'

"It should be a crime to eat at McDonald's for it is unhealthy." England muttered and he didn't see how those blue eyes for a moment showed pure disappointment for England completely missed the point. The disappointment and sadness vanished in seconds because of America's stubbornness at not wanting the other Nation to see.

"Anyway, England. Do your people eat at McDonald's?" America asked innocently and he was able to tune out the green eyed Nation.

'I hate it when he goes on and on about my people going abroad..Complaining about them, but yet wanting there to be more..Makes no sense and causes my head to hurt.' America thought to himself and he sighed softly. 'They love it when my people spend money.'

"Why do you always smile, America? It is annoying and—" England started to say, but America's fierce blue eyes and thin smile cut him off.

"Would you prefer to have me cry my eyes out? To hurt myself, to make myself bleed, and tell you how I feel about what other Nations say about my people traveling to their Nation. I doubt you would care or bother to listen, England." America managed to say calmly and he looked at England's shocked expression.

'Yeah, I have feelings too. I don't tell the world for more than likely it will be used against me.' America thought and he took a deep breath. 'I really want to drink a cup of Cola and I'm not in the mood to deal with England anymore for today.'

"I prefer to smile and laugh along with thinking happy thoughts. I doubt anyone would care if I started crying. It doesn't matter how I really feel England and you can leave now." America stated bluntly, he watched as England silently opened the door, and left without a word.

'And England along with everyone else wonders why most of my people don't travel abroad.' America thought as he locked the door and slumped down against it. His head was on his knees, he allowed those silent tears to fall for no one was around, and there was no chance of being made fun of which is one of America's worst fears despite everything.

"Sometimes when someone says that it doesn't really matter. It really does matter." America whispered to himself, he pinched his cheeks harshly, and wiped away the tears. "No use in crying or getting all depressed."

America stood up from the carpet, he walked to his bedroom, and laid down while sighing heavily.

"Tomorrow I can explain how far away everyone is from me, prices, languages, and other stuff." America commented cheerfully and he forced a bright smile on his lips.

"It is just a lack of understanding. It is not like everyone abroad believes all of my people are stupid, loud, rude, insensitive, and other things." America muttered to himself and he closed his blue eyes.

'I'll feel better after a short nap and a few cups of Cola.' America thought before he drifted to sleep and a smile was on his lips. 'I'll be alright and happy again after having some cola. I'm just over thinking things.'

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

"England, I'm not pissed off with you." America said cheerfully as he talked with England over his cell phone and he was ready for the world meeting. "Anyway see you at the meeting."

'It is not as if that was the first time nor will it be the last.' America thought while rolling his blue eyes and he was packing his jacket up with snacks. 'I'm use to it and they wonder why I constantly drink Cola. Keeps me from smacking anyone and allows me to stay in a good mood while they complain about all sorts of stuff. Plus keeps me from falling asleep because it gets really old really fast.'

He walked happily while smiling brightly and had enough time to pick up several bottles of Cola because America had a feeling he would need a lot of it today. A smile was on his lips as he opened up the door to the World Meeting and America gave the other Nations a wide grin.

"Alright, Who has a complaint about my people who visit your country?" America asked smoothly and he sulked at the amount of hands that went up.

"Your people are an eyesore with how they wear socks with their sandals." France commented and he shuddered. "Terrible."

'I have not seen any of my people wear socks with their sandals or flip flops in my land.' America thought calmly and he tilted his head in wonder. 'Maybe they wanted to annoy, bug, get attention, or wanted to make others blind or something? Maybe to discourage people abroad from traveling to America? Besides everyone has the freedom and right to have bad or good fashion sense regardless of location.'

"Well, France. You are suppose to look at someone's face not their feet. Besides the whole wearing socks with sandals is not killing or hurting anyone. Jeez, Would you prefer to see their toe nails and feet?" America asked causally, his blue eyes half-lidded, and he was grinning widely at France's disgusted expression.

'Although to be honest some of my people have pretty awesome feet, but maybe they don't want to show off to anyone abroad and stuff because it would make other people feel bad about the state of their feet.' America thought cheerfully and he held back laughter for France's face looked really pale.

"I believe the socks with sandals is better than.." France cut himself off and winced.

"See it's not all that bad considering it could be much worse." America stated happily and he gave France a thumbs up. "Be glad about the fact of not seeing any toenails. Ever heard of athlete's foot?"

America ignored France's gagging and how his face looked a bit green.

"Why do your people barely come to me?" Russia asked innocently and his arms were wrapped around America's hips .

"It's cold, okay." America replied simply to him, he firmly grabbed Russia's hands, and squeezed them tightly. "Besides it's too big."

France was snickering at the words 'It's too big', he has recovered from America's words, and his mind was thinking perversely, but then Russia's cold expression sent chills down his spine and France stopped snickering for he did not want to risk being smacked hard by a pipe.

",But your people go to Canada." Russia stated calmly and America's cheeks puffed out in annoyance. He turned around to face Russia and pushed him away to gain more space from the violet eyed Nation.

"Who told you?" America asked firmly and his arms were crossed.

"Prussia." Russia replied smoothly and he tilted his head. "Why do you ask?"

'Darn, I thought no one would notice.' America thought sulky and he thought for sure no one would think his people would visit Canada.

"Well Canada is closer." America muttered and he looked at Canada who has now gained a little attention now visible to everyone in the room because his name was mentioned. Of course America had noticed Canada, but didn't want anyone else to notice him because he figured that the other Nations would decide to pick on Canada if they knew more about his brother.

'Best for him to stay invisible and safe.' America thought and he laughed loudly for no reason just to keep the other Nation's focus on him. 'Better me than my quiet and shy brother who wouldn't be able to handle the pressure. I'm a hero.'

"His land is big too." Russia said innocently and he blinked his violet eyes.

", But his land is not as big as your land. Plus your land is so cold that the German's fled." America said smoothly and his right cheek was pinched by Germany.

"America that joke was not funny." Germany stated firmly and he received a giggle from America.

"Well certain other Nation's make jokes that I don't find to be funny, but I still laugh." America commented causally and he added cheerfully. "Not going to name them. Take a chill pill, Germany."

"My land is not always cold." Russia said innocently and he smiled faintly.

"Not falling for it, Russia. Besides don't you hate tourists?" America asked flatly and noticed that everyone went quiet.

"I like it when they spend money, da." Russia replied calmly and he gave America an innocent smile.

"Anyway cold weather is evil and so is getting ripped off. Getting both is pure evil, Russia." America stated smoothly, he rolled his blue eyes, and gulped down some of his beloved Cola.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

"Your people talk too loudly on their cell phones." Germany stated calmly and he received a giggle along with a hug from America.

"You are so cute." America commented cheerfully as he ate the rest of his brownie and Canada rolled his eyes. It was still lunch break, but America along with Canada and Germany returned early.

"What?" Germany asked in confusion and he blinked his eyes.

"Yep. Uh, What did my people do wrong?" America asked in a dazed voice and his eyes were glazed over.

"Not wrong, but annoying." Germany replied calmly and his cheeks were starting to heat up. Canada sighed softly for his brother had ate the special and normal brownies.

"What's annoying?" America asked innocently and his blue eyes were wide in confusion.

"Talking loudly on cell phones." Germany stated firmly and he sighed to himself for America was acting a bit odd.

"Sometimes the signal is simply terrible my dear Watson." America commented smoothly, but then bursts into giggles. "I sounded like England. No wait, Sherlock Holmes."

Germany was speechless, worried, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Signal can be terrible. Plus sometimes they talk to older people or they want to annoy others or get attention. Say, Germany. You remind me of a cute and cuddly kitten." America whispered in a dazed voice and he was holding onto Germany. "I feel like I'm falling. Wow, everything is spinning and colorful."

"Get a hold of yourself, America." Germany said firmly and he sighed deeply.

"I feel tired. I got a hold of you and that counts, right? Good night." America muttered sleepily and Germany fell backwards with the other falling on top of him. Their lips met in a kiss due to the fall, America was asleep, and Germany was in shock. Canada's eyes were wide in horror, he quickly grabbed America, and picked him up into his arms.

"America had too many brownies. I'll be taking him home for the day." Canada said quietly and he watched as Germany looked at him in surprise.

"Who are you?" Germany asked in confusion and he had not noticed him before now.

"Canada." Canada replied flatly and he mentally swore for it was annoying being constantly asked that question.

"Oh." Germany said quietly and he looked away.

"Anyway, Sorry about this Germany. America tends to be really clingy, giggly, and so one whenever he eats my brownies." Canada whispered softly and he looked down at his brother while shaking his head for why did America have to get into those brownies.

'Why did you have to eat the special brownies?' Canada wondered to himself and sighed heavily. Canada left before Germany could get ask any questions and he sighed deeply for his brother can be a hand full.

"Candy, You smell like maples." America whispered happily and he smelled Canada's hair while giggling.

"I'm Canada." Canada stated flatly and shook his head.

"I know, but Canada sounds the same as Candy. Besides everyone loves candy and hardly anyone bad mouths you. So you are Candy." America muttered slowly before drifting back to sleep and Canada sighs to himself.

Back in the meeting room everyone has returned from lunch and Germany had his head down on the table.

"Oh, Where is America?" France asked in a curious voice and he received an annoyed look.

"Meetings over for today. It resumes tomorrow morning." Germany stated firmly and he walked out leaving behind the other Nations feeling confused.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

America groaned for his head was throbbing and he slowly opened up his eyes to see Canada rolling his eyes.

"You just had to eat my normal and special brownies." Canada whispered softly, his arms were crossed, and he looked at America with annoyed eyes. "They were freshly baked too."

"Jeez, Canada. How can you eat them, but still act normal." America managed to say and he put a hand over his forehead. Canada decided to ignore the other Nation's question.

"America, You kissed Germany." Canada stated bluntly and watched as America slowly blinked his eyes.

"Oh…It could have been worse." America muttered to himself, his cheeks puffed out, and he looked at Canada in slight annoyance. "Your brownies are evil."

"Yet you still eat them." Canada commented quietly and he sighed deeply. "You never do learn your lesson."

"Because they taste so damn good." America stated firmly and his head was still hurting him. Canada handed him an ice pack while sighing and shaking his head.

",But when it wears off. You feel like hell, eh?" Canada asked dryly and he watched as America placed the ice pack over his eyes while groaning loudly.

'Talk about an understatement.' America briefly thought to himself and tried to will away the headache, but it refused to leave him.

"Is the world meeting over?" America asked his brother and he received a silent nod.

"Yes, but there will be one tomorrow to finish things up. I took you home." Canada told him quietly and America gave him a thumbs up.

"Cool and I can have the others Nations tell me their little complaints about my people in the morning." America said cheerfully before wincing and mentally cursed Canada's brownies for tasting so good.

"I'll make you some pancakes and it make take away your headache. Next time leave my brownies alone since you can't handle it unlike me. Stick with your junk food and leave the brownies I make for myself alone." Canada stated causally and he walked away from America.

"I think he just insulted me." America muttered in a sulky voice, but then laid back down and groaned for when will his head stop hurting. "Canada's lousy tempting brownies that smelled so good and tasted awesome, but yet has weird side effects might be the end of me."

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

"America, I have a question." Italy commented happily to the blue eyed Nation.

"Yeah, What is it?" America asked calmly to the smaller Nation while noticing that some of the other Nations were watching.

"Why do all of your people sleep with a gun under their pillow?" Italy asked curiously and America rolled his blue eyes.

'Jeez, Why do some Nations think my people do that?' America mentally wondered to himself before sighing heavily.

"No idea, Italy. I doubt everyone sleeps with a gun under their pillow because it might go off in the night." America replied calmly while covering up a yawn.

"Why on earth would it be loaded?" England decided to ask and he received an annoyed glare.

"Sure a person can load up a gun when someone is throwing knives at them." America said cheerfully, but his tense expression gave him away. "Of course it is loaded and most guns have a safety thing, but some don't have safety locks."

"Normally people with kids lock away the guns up in a high place. So not everyone sleeps with a gun, Italy. Some of them have it by the bed on the nightstand or inside of the nightstand or something, but not literally under the pillow. Some have them inside of their closest and there are other locations." America stated firmly to the shorter Nation and his arms were crossed.

"What about in the kitchen?" Italy asked innocently and he looked at America with curious eyes.

"Heh, I don't think so Italy. Who would need one in a kitchen? There are black handle knives, spoons, forks, and you wonder why some people call them fighting gear." America replied cheerfully and then tilted his head while smiling at Italy who had wide eyes. "That is a whole different story, but let it be known guns are not the only weapon in the world. Even a pencil can be used as one. Any questions about my people when they are abroad or do you want to ask more about the whole anything can be used as a weapons thing? Either way pretty interesting, right?"

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Personal Side Note Today on January 13 2011, I got a root canal on tooth number 15 (Location is on the left side and on the upper teeth.), and I can't eat any crunchy food for example potato chips and candy for example butterfingers, but at least I can still eat Pizza. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

America noticed that everyone was staring at him and the looks varied from Nation to Nation.

"Not everyone in America owns a gun." America stated bluntly and he noticed the look of disbelief on England's face along with it being on a few other Nation's face. America gave him an annoyed look, he mentally calmed down, and forgave the other Nations for being dummies because they don't understand him.

'All I have to do is explain very patiently and maybe they might understand, but I doubt it. At least I would have tried, right?' America thought to himself and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'll break it down. Some people are for owning guns, but not all of my people are for it and some don't care either way. Some own guns for protection in order to keep their family or themselves safe from people that invade their home. For example the one that invades their home might steal items, kidnap, murder, or rape and they just want to keep their family along with themselves safe by having a gun on hand." America said to them softly and he closed his eyes for a moment to calm down.

"Some own guns for hunting animals like deer, birds, and so on. Some own guns just to own a gun and they don't even use it at all just letting it dust over in a safe. Some own a gun just to be able to say hey I own a gun, brag about what kind, how much it had cost, and stuff like that. Some have one to just go to the shooting range and want to show off how good or bad their aim is to others. Some have a gun for a sport or hobby or hunting or collecting them as if they were stamps. " America commented causally and he took a break for a minute to rest his voice.

"Why do some of your people do not own a gun? I thought everyone in America owned one?" Italy asked in a confused voice and he blinked his eyes at America.

"No not everyone, Italy. Some do not because they are afraid of what if their child decides to mess with the gun. The child runs the risk of injuring or killing themselves with it, but also what if their child brings it to school. To show it off to their friends or to use it on a person or persons." America said quietly and he looked down at the ground. "Some are afraid that their gun might be stolen from their home or car. Some it is due to what had happened to a friend or a family member that involved a gun. There are a lot of different reasons why my people are for or against or neutral on the subject of guns."

'Why do some of them look shocked?' America wondered and he sighed softly. 'Jeez, Did they honestly think all of my people would agree on the owning, buying, and using of guns. Not even if hell freezes over. Are they shocked at the fact I can be pretty damn serious and calm when I want to be?'

"With anything in life there are pros and cons to everything. No one is forcing them to buy or not to buy a gun." America stated firmly and he gave all of the Nations a look. "Anyway I could tell you some of policy on guns, but let's just say it varies from state to state. Oh and the debate about guns is a major headache. So I'm not going to go into it."

'Even thinking about the gun policy's and law's of my States give me a headache. Plus the debate my people have about guns in general. I wonder if other Nations have to deal with those kinds of things from their people?' America thought while mentally wincing and he pinches his cheeks to stop himself from thinking about it.

"A gun is mainly harmless until it is loaded up with just a single bullet, but of course a person can just hit another person with an unloaded or loaded gun as if it was a baseball bat." America told them smoothly and his eyes were serious. "Everything has a possibly of being dangerous and I can give you all some examples if you want them. Oh and by the way a person can also be dangerous without a weapon. For you know that people can use their own body like their hands, legs, arms, fists, and so on to hurt or kill someone."

All of the Nations were silent and they were shell shocked by the information that America had given them. Who would have thought that America could be reasonable, calm, and serious?

America felt a little self-conscious about all of the attention he was being given by the others, he bite down on his lip, and felt a little regret at telling them so much.

'At least now they can't say everyone of my citizen's own a gun.' America thought to himself and he decided to break the silence for his cheeks were starting to burn.

"Wow, Look at the time everyone. It is lunch time and I know for sure I'm going to get something to eat before I faint. Later." America said cheerfully while smiling brightly and he smoothly walked out of the door because the silence was getting to him.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**A Little Info**

**The Federal Gun Free School Zone Act of 1995****severely limits where a person may legally carry a firearm. It does this by making it generally unlawful for an armed citizen to travel on any public sidewalk, road, or highway, that passes within one-thousand (1000) feet of the ****property-line**** of any K-12 school in the nation. **

**This seems to severely restrict the ability of persons to carry firearms, especially in densely populated areas with many schools. Only if one has a state permit to carry a firearm are they exempt from the one-thousand foot rule, however they are still prohibited from carrying on school grounds. **

**There is a lot more Information and stuff, but you can google Gun-Free School Zones Act of 1990 wiki to find out more about it. Also try looking up on google Gun Laws by State to get a better in depth understanding of why The Gun policy's And Laws Of His States gives America a huge headache.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

America was causally drinking a cold cola with his left hand while in his right hand was a slice of pizza and everything felt perfect. He was relaxed and enjoying his lunch away from the other Nations.

"Hello, America." Russia said innocently and he heard a groan.

"How did you find me?" America asked in an irritated voice and his arms were crossed.

"It was simple, da. I followed you." Russia replied simply, he tilted his head, and blinked his violet eyes.

"Creep." America muttered to himself and he sighed deeply.

'More than likely he was the one in that panda bear costume.' America thought calmly and sulked for a moment. 'I wanted to be alone today at lunch and take a break from the others.'

"Do tell me how some innocent looking items can be used as weapons." Russia said softly and his lips curled up into a smile. "I would like to know just in case."

"Nope I refuse to give you any ideas." America told him sharply and shook his head. "No way, Russia."

"You had said that if someone asked that you would give some examples." Russia commented smoothly and he tilted his head towards the blue eyed Nation.

"Jeez, I'm on my lunch break for crying out loud Ivan." America stated firmly and he closed his eyes for a moment. "Make like a leaf and get lost. I want to enjoy my lunch all by myself."

'I should have had lunch with Canada instead of by myself.' America thought briefly and rolled his eyes. 'At least no one would have been able to find me if I was with Canada.'

Russia's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, he decided to sit by America, and his violet eyes were focused on the other Nation's blue eyes.

"Do not be too causal." Russia commented calmly and he frowned for the blonde Nation was smiling brightly at him.

"Well, Ivan. I'm in the mood to be like super causal and if you can't totally like handle me saying like your human name. Then just ummm go away and totally leave me alone okay, sweetheart." America said in a flirty voice and inside he felt like he had died a little, but it would be worth it if Russia went away.

'America is silly, da. I can tell he wishes for me to be the one to go.' Russia thought calmly and he gave the other Nation an innocent smile.

"Alfred F Jones. I refuse to leave and maybe we can chat?" Russia asked smoothly and America's eyes twitched in annoyance.

'I'm not in the mood for Russia's mind games.' America briefly thought and made a choice of leaving since Russia refuses to go away. 'Not going to sit here and take it.'

"I'll be going, Russia." America stated flatly and he stood up with his cold cola.

"You do not like me saying your human name." Russia said cheerfully and he noticed how those blue eyes narrowed for a second.

"Later, Russia. I'm going to eat some of Canada's brownies." America said calmly and took big gulp from his cola. "See you when lunch break is over."

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

America was early getting back to the meeting room and he hugged China while giggling. The blonde Nation had given Canada the slip, America was literally sitting on China's lap, and smiling brightly at him. Hos blue eyes were glazed over and half lidded as he looked at China.

"What is wrong, America?" China asked in a worried tone and he blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Nothing. The world seems to be so bright, colorful, beautiful, and spinning." America cheerfully said and his smile was bright.

"What?" China asked in a confused tone, he thought for a moment, and sighed to himself for it appears America is under the influence of some type of drug or something.

"Should I sell myself? To you and everyone else that I owe money?" America asked slowly and he hugged China. "I feel dizzy."

"No." China replied simply and could think about how much a fuss it would cause if America was bought by any Nation.

"No one wants me. I'm fat, ugly, and st-" America started to say in a depressed voice, but his mouth was covered firmly by China's soft hand.

"America stop insulting yourself, aru." China told him calmly and he lifted his hand away from the blonde Nation's lips.

"Plus a virgin." America muttered to himself and China had heard him. Before China could reply the door opened up and the other Nations walked in.

"America, You really should stop getting into my brownies." Canada said in a scolding voice and he walked over while mentally sighing.

"No one wants me because I'm a vir-" America started to say, but Canada covered his brother's lips by using his left hand and then looked at China.

"I'm taking my brother to his home." Canada commented quietly and China blinked at him.

",But I want to sell myself. Yet no one wants me. Did you know Sealand put himself on ebay and didn't get bought by anyone." America whined as his brother grabbed him and pulled him off of China's lap.

"I'm taking you home." Canada whispered firmly and he picked up America up into his arms. "You are lucky I'm the second biggest country in the world in terms of land."

"Oh, I would buy you." France commented to America and he had a perverted grin on his lips.

"Hands off of America." England stated sharply and he glared at France. "You lousy good for nothing frog don't even think about it."

"Like I would totally buy you, America. Then you would like allow my people more access to your lands." Poland said cheerfully and a bright smile was on his lips.

"All will become one with Russia, da. I would buy you, Comrade." Russia said innocently to America and he smiled brightly at the other Nations while noticing quite a few faces became deathly pale. Canada slowly made his way with America in his arms to the door.

'They are acting creepy right now. No wonder why America is normally loud, annoying, and cheerful.' Canada mentally thought and he noticed his brother was fast asleep. 'Leaving me to clean up the mess again.'

"America owes me the most money. I would buy him before any of you." China stated bluntly and noticed that Japan quickly stood up out of his chair.

"I would buy him before you." Japan said calmly to China and he sat back down on the chair.

"Germany, Would you buy America?" Italy asked Germany innocently and he received a deep sigh.

"Hah, We should buy America. He is strong and we wouldn't have to do a thing again, brother. We would not need Germany." South Italy stated calmly to Italy and he received a blank stare.

"I would buy America to keep him from being used by the others. He used to be such a cute kid. Remember, Sweden? When America was a child?" Finland asked Sweden in a calm voice and he received a nod in agreement.

"I'll buy America before China or Japan." South Korea stated cheerfully and he was glared at by China, but completely ignored that fact.

"I would buy America before any of you bloody gits. He used to be my colony." England commented firmly and his arms were crossed.

'This is getting out of hand and America is not in the right state of mind to do anything. Plus he is sleeping. Of course then again he could make things worse.' Canada thought to himself and he sighed deeply.

"No one is going to buy America! The reason why is due to him not selling himself! So get those ideas out of your damn minds!" Canada yelled loudly, his face red in anger, and he slammed the door shut. America was still sleeping in his arms and Canada sighed softly.

"If you give them half of a chance or present a tempting offer. They will take it." Canada muttered quietly and he walked out with his brother in his arms. "It is best for everyone that you remain free and belonging to no one. America, I will not ever let you have another one of my brownies ever again...At least not for a few years."

"Who was that?" England asked in confusion and blinked his eyes.

"Canada." France replied simply and then added causally. "If America decides to sell himself. I would be the first one to buy him."

It started up again and this time there was yelling along with quite a bit of violence.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**A little Information**

**A substantial and repeated criticism in Poland of US approach to Poland revolves about US refusal to allow Poles a visa-free entry to United States, despite the fact that most European Union countries – often much less supportive of US on the international scene – have no visa requirements**

**Canada is the world's second largest country (after Russia) with a land mass of 9,093,507 square kilometres.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

In the end nearly every Nation had some sort of injury or several of them. There were numerous cuts, bruises, scratch marks, and a few broken bones. It was agreed that it would be in the best interest of peace for America not to be owned by anyone.

"If America does decide to sell himself….Do not buy him." Germany stated firmly and there were nods in agreement, but how many Nations would still stick by the agreement if America was really up for grabs?

Meanwhile Canada received a call from Prussia and he sighed to himself.

"Man, Canada. You should have seen what happened after you and America left. It was awesome, epic, and sadly West managed to break it all up after a few hours. My little brother is a killjoy. Anyway nearly everyone has some sort of injury or several of them. Heh, Best meeting ever. I recorded everything with my video camera." Prussia said cheerfully and loudly. Canada mentally groaned and heard Prussia cackling.

"You know a lot of them are going to more than likely blame my brother." Canada said quietly and he looked at America sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.

"Not everyone just the idiotic ones or the ones that want to blame anyone else expect themselves. They were the ones that started arguing with one another, fighting, yelling, and junk. No worries Canada. I know West won't blame America and I sure as hell don't blame your brother." Prussia stated firmly and he meant every word.

"He only said that he wanted to sell himself, but didn't say that he would actually sell himself. My brother was under the influence of my special brownies. He never learns, but maybe this time he will no longer steal my brownies." Canada commented sadly and he heard Prussia chuckling.

"Man oh man, Canada. I can handle your special brownies and not feel a thing, but I guess America is sensitive." Prussia said cheerfully and Canada firmly hit end to end the call. America woke up groaning, he held a hand to his head, and looked at Canada.

"Did I do or say something silly? Jeez, I got a headache." America asked his brother and he noticed that Canada looked annoyed.

"America, You told the Nations that you wanted to sell yourself." Canada stated flatly and his arms were crossed. America's blue eyes went wide, he gapped at his brother, and after a few seconds.

"I said what!" America screamed loudly, his cheeks were red in anger at himself, and Canada groaned for his ears were ringing since America can be pretty loud.

'At least he won't ever steal my brownies again.' Canada mentally thought and he watched as America slumped backwards. 'Great he fainted due to shock and I'm not looking forward to when he wakes up.'

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

America woke up and he noticed that Canada had on ear muffs along with them having a small maple on them.

"Jeez, I'm not going to scream again." America commented calmly and he pulled of his brother's ear muffs.

"Are you going to get loud again." Canada muttered softly, he looked at his brother, and sighed deeply. "I got you out of there before things got really messy."

"Thank you, Canada. Do you think the others honestly believed that I would sell myself just because I owe a lot of money?" America asked the other Nation and he noticed Canada looking a little hesitant. "They really think I would sell myself. I mean do they think I'm that damn desperate and in need of fucking money. For crying out loud I got a sense of pride. I know everything will work out and stuff."

"Yes, They really believed you would sell yourself." Canada whispered quietly and he was afraid of America's reaction. There was that tense smile, the barely noticeable darkening of those blue eyes, and he could tell without a doubt America was pissed off.

"Oh, Canada. I'm going to have a little chat with them and I sure as hell will call for a meeting tomorrow." America said darkly and he clenched his fists angrily at his sides. "I would not ever sell myself and my people would not stand for it either. I'm the Untied States Of America. I'm the US of A. I'm US. I'm America and like hell I'll let anyone own me. As if I would sell away my freedom just for some damn cash. If the others believe that I would ever do such a thing. They are either stupid or hopeful and don't understand me at all."

Canada silently nodded, he has a feeling that the Nations will get an earful from America, and personally Canada believed they honestly deserve it.

"Do you want some pancakes? I have some cola for you." Canada asked gently and America sighed heavily.

"Sure and can you add a lot of maple syrup. Thank you, Canada." America said calmly, he closed his eyes for a moment, and mentally thought I'll deal with the others in the morning. Canada handed him a cola and watched as America gulped it down.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

In the morning America seemed to have calmed down, Canada felt slightly disappointed, and he looked at how relaxed the other Nation looks right now.

"So you are not upset anymore about the others thinking you would sell yourself?" Canada asked softly and he noticed America rolling his blue eyes.

"They have the right to their own opinion and stuff." America replied simply, they were an hour early to the meeting, and Canada sighs to himself. They walked inside and waited in silence. One by one the others showed up, America looked at them with bored eyes, and wondered what they will say.

"Alright, We will talk about what happened yest-" America started to say, but he was cut off and Canada shook his head.

"It is your fault for speaking about selling yourself." France commented causally and he looked at America with calm eyes. "You shouldn't have said it, America."

"You started the bloody mess." England stated firmly, his arms were crossed, and he looked completely serious. America's smile was tense, he was getting annoyed, and decided to take a gulp of his cola before he smacked anyone. There were a few other comments and America ignored them, but the one Nation that really made his blood boil.

"I would buy you, da. I would have you do many things for me. Cleaning, cooking, and have you be my slave. For you to listen to my every word without question. To have your land belong to me and for you to be mine to do with as I wish America." Russia commented innocently and America punched him swiftly across the face. The other Nations were shocked, Russia fell backwards landing on his back, and America's blue eyes were flashing in anger.

'No amount of cola is going to calm me down.' America thought briefly as he clenched his fists and Canada managed to hold him back.

"Go to fucking hell, Russia. I will not ever sell myself to anyone. In your damn dreams for I'm me and I will not be owned like some pet." America said angrily and loudly, but he was cooling down a little bit due to Canada being cold.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

A minute went by in complete silence, Canada noticed that his brother is relaxed, and he released him. America rolled his blue eyes and looked down at Russia's lips that were curled up into a smile.

'Did I just break Russia?' America thought for a moment and he felt annoyed at the staring, but simply shook his head.

"You know how to piss me off like no body's business, Russia." America commented cheerfully and he held his hand out for the violet eyed Nation. "I was nice enough to hold back and not break your big nose. You ought to be grateful to me."

Russia grabbed America's hand and pulled him down on top of his body.

"I do not need help up. Do you understand? I was merely enjoying the warm of this marvelous carpet." Russia said calmly and the blonde Nation quickly got off of him while rolling his eyes in disbelief at the nerve of Russia, but oh well can't say he didn't try to help the guy off of the carpet.

"Whatever I was trying to be nice." America stated smoothly and his arms were crossed. "I should have known it was just a trick with you acting like a wounded bear without saying a thing. Not cool to make it seem like you need help and don't need it."

"I like seeing you upset, da. It is quite fun. I wish to inform you that punch did not hurt me at all." Russia commented innocently and after a moment stood up while smiling in a twisted manner. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a bottle of Vodka, and had about half of it. "Vodka is my fuel."

'You are in denial, Russia. There is a bruise on your cheek and you are just pretending it didn't hurt.' America briefly thought to himself and sighed mentally. 'He really knows how to press my buttons. Make me lose my temper, get me all upset, and that creep enjoys it.'

"You creepy bastard." America told him flatly, he decided to ignore the violet eyed Nation, and turned his attention to everyone else.

"I'll say this once and only once, okay? I will not ever sell myself. End of discussion and my people wouldn't stand for it either. Keep it in your dreams. I don't blame anyone for wanting me because I'm just that heroic and cool. Not to mention charming. Oh and sweet too like sugar. So no need to do the whole blame game on who is at fault because it don't matter for things just happens in life. Take a chill pill or a cold shower. Let's move on and maybe laugh about the silliness of it at a later date." America said happily and he gave them a bright smile along with giving them a thumbs up. "Anyway got any questions about my people?"

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel. Personal Side Note Went to the Dentist Today (January 21 2011) and got two fillings (On the right side of my mouth).**

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

"Will I ever get Puerto Rico back?" Spain asked in a curious voice, Romano rolled his eyes, and America shook his head.

"Nope. No take backs and stuff. Do you know how many times Russia asked me to have Alaska back." America commented calmly and he added. "Too many to count. Anyway questions about my people?"

"Why do all of your States allow the death penalty?" Italy asked quietly and he tilted his head to the taller Nation.

'And they say I don't know a lot.' America mentally thought, he looked at Italy, and shook his slowly.

"Italy just to inform you that not all of my States allow it just like with everything else. Seriously, They can't agree on anything." America stated bluntly and he rubbed his forehead for a moment while sighing. "Gives me a headache."

"How many States do not allow the death penalty?" Germany asked calmly to America and he had known that not all of America's States allow the death penalty, but unsure of the correct number and it is best not to assume.

"About fourteen or fifteen of my States I believe right now, but it changes at times. Some want to get rid of it or have it back or whatever and things conflicting with other things. It would take way too long to explain, it would confuse many of you, and I'm not in the mood to explain nor do I have any drawings." America replied cheerfully and added smoothly. "Any other questions not relating to how criminals are handled? To be honest it is complex."

"Are you calling us bloody stupid?" England asked sharply, his arms were crossed, and he noticed that America's had a faint smirk on his lips that went away within a second.

"No of course." America told him smoothly and he smiled brightly. "Just not everyone can be confusing, complex, and stuff like me."

"Somehow I think you are insulting us." England commented calmly and he sighed deeply for this was giving him a headache.

'You bet your lousy cooking that I'm being insulting. Towards you and some of the other Nations, but not everyone.' America briefly thought and he made sure his blue eyes were wide in innocent along with blinking his eyes in confusion. 'I'm a good actor.'

"Anyway, believe what you want England. Would I ever insult you or anyone? No of course not." America stated happily to England, he turned to the other Nations, and gave them a cheerful smile. "Ask away my fellow Nations because I'm in a really good mood. I really want to give you answers since I'm a hero and stuff to clear up any type of confusion."

'America is bloody confusing. Forget it. This is not worth it.' England thought and he rubbed his forehead. 'Not worth gaining a massive headache by overthinking America's words and I bet that is what he wants to happen. Maybe he was insulting us or maybe not. No, I'm not going to wonder about it. America is just being America and he has already moved on to something else.'

Canada watched as his brother gulped down a bottle of cola and he decided to ask America a question despite knowing the answer. One of the reasons was to gain attention, he wondered if any of the Nations had noticed his presence, and sighed to himself.

"Is it true that most American's think that I have a President not a Prime Minister." Canada asked softly, his hand was raised up, and his brother rolled his blue eyes.

"Canada, How dumb do you think my people are to think you have a President not a Prime Minister. Seriously you are being a bit mean to me. Of course a few of my people don't know, but it is not like it is a crime or something. Plus I doubt they would go to you and so there is no problem." America replied calmly and he noticed that his brother was sighing. "Obviously you have a Prime Minister."

"America, I know that most of your people know. I just wanted to gain a little attention." Canada muttered quietly, he heard the surprised comments of 'Who is that?', 'Canada, but when did he arrive?', and so on. It was annoying and depressing at the same time.

'Sometimes I wished that I had my hockey stick with me.' Canada mentally thought and he gave America a sad look. 'America is always noticed, but not me.'

"Before asking me anymore questions about my people or anything else about what they do and stuff. What do you think of Canadians? What do you think of them abroad?" America said cheerfully, his arm was around Canada's shoulder, and he was smiling brightly at the others.

'Of course it is said to be careful for what you wish for.' Canada thought while looking down at the carpet and he wondered what the other Nations will say about him.

'If they say anything bad about Canada's people or something I'll be pissed off. Only my people are allowed to tease him and his people. Most of us don't mean any harm with the teasing or meaning to insult them and I know they do the same to us, but that's alright.' America mentally thought and his arm was still around Canada's shoulder.

'I do not think it matters to Canada that other Nations tease, mock, and insult me along with my people, but that's okay. ' America thought and he looked at the Nations. 'I can handle them, but not my brother and I don't want him to get into trouble by defending me or for him to feel depressed if they insult his people. I'm a hero and I can defend myself along with Canada.'

"So what do you guys think of Canadians abroad?" America asked slowly and he blinked his blue eyes for it was awfully quiet, but maybe they are thinking really hard about it.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**As of November 2010, the following U.S. states have abolished the death penalty: Alaska, Hawaii, Iowa, Massachusetts, Maine, Michigan, Minnesota, North Dakota, New Jersey, New Mexico, Rhode Island, Vermont, Wisconsin, and West Virginia. **

**For more information please google ****Capital punishment in the United States, but for more exact details google Death Penalty Information Center and find out State by State info on it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

"So what do you guys think of Canadians abroad?" America asked slowly and he blinked his blue eyes for it was awfully quiet, but maybe they are thinking really hard about it. After about three minutes the others started to talk.

"Well Canada's people are nice."

"Polite and not loud."

"They do not talk loudly on their cell phones."

"They do not have their cell phones on when they are at restaurants."

"They love pasta, vee."

"They do not act disorderly when drunk."

America rolled his blue eyes for it totally figures, he wondered how his brother felt about what others think, and he noticed that Canada's cheeks were red.

'I wonder what Canada is upset about when they are not really insulting him. Of course Italy thinks everyone loves pasta.' America briefly thought and he covered up a yawn. 'Oh well, but at least they are not trash talking him. I wonder if it would get annoying to be called nice and polite all the time. Hero's are cool.'

"Canada's people have good fashion sense like me."

"They do not wear flip flops."

"His people are very nice, polite, proper, and kind unlike America's people."

"They do not eat like Americans that eat like pigs, da."

Canada grabbed his brother's hand tightly and America winced slightly for it had hurt a little, but only to gain his attention for his mind had been wandering about the subject of hero's.

"America, I do not want to hear anymore." Canada whispered firmly to his brother and he sighed softly.

"Fine. I'll distract them and stuff. You are so lucky I'm your brother." America muttered to him, he slipped his hand out of Canada's loosened grip, and coughed loudly to gain everyone's attention.

"So how many you guys think my people wear Canada's flag? You know the flag with a red maple leaf on it and stuff." America asked cheerfully, he has gained back their attention, and Canada felt slightly relieved.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. Quick question Have you guys heard of Sabaton it is a band. ********Sabaton** is a Grammis-nominated power metal band from Falun, Sweden formed in 1999. The band's main lyrical themes are those of historical wars.

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

"So how many you guys think my people wear Canada's flag? You know the flag with a red maple leaf on it and stuff." America asked cheerfully, he has gained back their attention, and Canada felt slightly relieved. The other Nations just stared at him and wondered where this was headed.

"I wish to inform you some of my people find not just Canada's flag to be cute you know the one with the red maple leaf." America told them happily and he noticed their confused expression.

"Cute? What do you mean, America?" Germany asked calmly, his arms were crossed, and he felt rather confused, but then again this is America.

"Yep and pretty damn adorable too. Plus looking awesome and yeah some of my people collect them. Whether it is flags or having it on something like a shirt or cup or shot glass or hats. Oh and on a key chain. Plus many other kind of items too." America replied smoothly and he was grinning for their expressions looked funny. "What? It is pretty fun. So what if some of them don't know what Nation that flags belongs to at all, but it's cool looking and cute. So it doesn't really matter."

"Your people are odd for thinking flags are cute. They are not suppose to look cute, America. What is wrong with them." England stated bluntly and his arms were crossed.

"I bet some of your people secretly collect other Nation's flags whether it is on a key chain, shirt, or something else. I'm talking about every single Nation having some or just a few people collecting other Nation's flags in some sort of form. You will never know it my precious, my precious little Nations for you refuse to see it, and deny it with all of your heart, but it is so very true. Be afraid. Be very afraid." America whispered in a so called scary voice while having his eyes wide. Canada rolled his eyes and shook his head.

'He has been watching lord of the rings again and copying Gollum's voice to freak them out. Which for some is working rather well.' Canada briefly thought and he noticed some of the Nations looked freaked out. 'I can't say I blame them, but at least it is not night time and he doesn't have a flashlight. My brother at times like to freak others out, he enjoys it, and of course no one knows about or notices expect for me.'

Italy screamed, he clung onto Germany, and his eyes were wide.

"America sounds very scary, vee." Italy said loudly and Germany mentally sighed.

"America, You are scaring and freaking some of us out. Knock it off." Germany told him firmly, he pulled Italy away, and gave him a look. "Settle down, Italy."

"Heh, Sorry about that you guys." America commented cheerfully and he smiled brightly. "Anyway do you want me to tell you why some of my people find your flags to be cute or cool or awesome or a combo of all three."

'However a lot of my people find my flag to be the best.' America briefly thought while deciding not to tell the other Nations for they might get jealous. 'Mine has fifty stars and I don't think any other Nation has fifty stars on their flag. Stars are awesome. Shooting stars grant wishes and stuff.'

"No." All of the Nation's expect for America stated at the same time their tone differencing from Nation to Nation and America blinked his blue eyes in surprise for everyone agreed on something for once.

'Jeez, I don't understand why they do not want to know what some of my people like about their flags.' America mentally thought and he frowned for a second. 'Oh, well their loss.'

"Hmmm, What to know what my people think of some of your national anthems?" America asked happily, his eyes were bright, and he was smiling cheerfully. Canada covered his face and shook his head while sighing softly.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

"Hmmm, Wantto know what my people think of some of your national anthems?" America asked happily, his eyes were bright, and he was smiling cheerfully. Canada covered his face and shook his head while sighing softly.

"What do your people think about nudity?" England asked quickly and he noticed that for a second America's cheeks turned a faint shade of red, but then it was gone. Canada noticed his brother looked embarrassed for a moment, but then laughed loudly to cover up the embarrassment.

"Well for some of them it is a matter of privacy." America replied simply and he glanced away for a moment. "Anyway there are some nude beaches and stuff for the people that want to be naked."

'Well some of them are ashamed of their body's about the whole what if others think I'm fat or Too skinny. Embarrassed about what others would say and feeling shy as if they are talking in front of a crowd. Afraid of what if someone will be tempted to do something sexual or just feeling plain frightened and nervous. Not everyone has a ton of self confidence.' America thought to himself and he looked at Canada for a moment. 'No idea what my brother thinks about nudity, but he is pretty soft spoken and more than likely wouldn't take off his outfit.'

'Some like to have a barrier of clothing to keep their body safe from the natural elements such as cold weather or want to look fashionable. Some want to keep others wondering and guessing just what is under that outfit.' America mentally thought and like heck he'll tell the other Nation's all of the possible reasons. 'Sometimes it is about wanting to have some modesty and not wanting to show off their body or don't want to risk getting a sun burn on their private regions. It depends on how a person is raised and a lot of other reasons. There are also some Gymmophobia people out there.'

"There has been a rumor going around that your people are against nudity." France said smoothly, a smirk on his lips, and he noticed America rolling his eyes.

'Jeez, Some of my people are not against it while others don't care either way and want to stay out of it. Everyone has their own reasons.' America briefly thought and he felt slightly annoyed with France's words.

"Heh, I bet you started that rumor because I know you like spreading rumors." America commented cheerfully, he smiled brightly, and blinked his blue eyes. "Besides some of my people are all for nudity and others not for it, but of course some don't care either way. Quite a few are worried about the children for some reasons that I'm too lazy to say right now. There a lot of reasons for nudity just as there are a lot of reasons against nudity. Everyone has a right to their own point of view."

"The wonderful thing is that my people have so many thoughts, feelings, and emotions on many topics. They are unique, they are special, and don't lump them all together for crying out loud." America finished firmly and he was being completely serious. "After all with every issue no matter how massive or super tiny...It is a debate every time. For the most part my people's thoughts vary from person to person at times along with their reasons for agreeing, disagreeing, being neutral, or simply not caring."

'Of course it causes me quite a few headaches, but oh well a small price to pay.' America briefly thought to himself and he smiled faintly. 'I wouldn't change it for the world and keeps life interesting for there are so many reasons for a single topic. It is amazing. I'm not sure of the other Nations would understand my feelings, but it is not like I would ever tell them.'

"Doesn't it get tiresome and annoying on how your people never do agree on anything?" Russia asked innocently and he tilted his head while smiling. "Doesn't it just rip you apart, da? Break your heart and leave you in tears, America?"

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Gymnophobia is a fear (phobia) of nudity.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

"Doesn't it get rather tiresome and annoying on how your people never do agree on anything?" Russia asked innocently and he tilted his head. "Doesn't it just rip you apart, da?"

America stared at the violet eyed Nation for a moment before rolling his eyes and on his lips was a smile.

"Hmm, Russia. I know about a certain Nation's heart falling out and having to be put back, but I won't say the name of that Nation." America replied calmly and he blinked his blue eyes before asking innocently. "So how is your heart doing, Russia? Need any help?"

'Bloody hell they are playing their little word games again.' England mentally thought and he closed his eyes while sighing heavily. 'Smiling at each other, playing mind games with one another, and hopefully this will not turn bloody.'

"My heart is fine, da. No need to worry." Russia stated causally, his violet eyes darkened slightly, and he looked at America while smiling. "You might eat my heart, America. I do not want to risk my heart being eaten by you."

"Are you calling me fat?" America asked cheerfully, but his blue eyes were narrowed and the smile on his lips were tense.

"No, Comrade. I'm merely saying you will eat anything." Russia replied innocently and he tilted his head while blinking his eyes. "I did not call you fat. Do you think you are fat or overweight or merely a pig? Difficult to decide, da. So why not all of the above."

America's cheeks were a bright red, he clenched his fists, and struggled to keep a smile on his lips.

"Like you are one to talk, Russia. You and your big nose. Plus you are the biggest out of everyone." America said happily and he smiled brightly. "Maybe you ate a few Nations? Maybe you had too much Vodka and it made you put on weight? A Vodka belly?"

'Oh, Why must my brother poke the dragon…No wait it is more like my brother is stabbing and using the bathroom on said dragon. Along with giggling like a manic in face of one highly upset dragon which happens to be blood thirsty.' Canada mentally thought and he groaned to himself. 'Why oh why America. Do you not value your life?'

"Did you just insult my Vodka?" Russia asked innocently and he did not really mind America's other comments for it is the best to be the biggest. After all it makes it easier making friends or at least that is what Russia thinks, but his term friend is rather different than what others would call it.

"Mmm, Oh of course not Russia." America replied smoothly, he stared at the other Nation with big eyes, and smiled innocently while asking happily. "Do you want to know what I do with Vodka?"

"Do you drink it?" Russia asked curiously for what else would one do with Vodka. America and Russia did not notice that the other Nations have been staring at them with horror.

'Oh no…I do not like the look in my brother's eyes.' Canada briefly thought he felt frozen, and unable to speak or move. 'I hope Russia does not have his pipe. I hope America does not have his two guns. I'm hoping a lot, eh?'

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

"No, Russia. I do not drink Vodka, but I did drink it once." America told Russia bluntly and he smiled faintly in amusement.

"What do you do then America?" Russia asked causally while wondering why one would not drink Vodka.

"I buy Vodka at times when I'm really upset and stuff, but also whenever I get hurt because it burns away the germs really good." America replied simply while smiling brightly and nodding. "Yep, I do buy Vodka."

"Why would you buy it when you are only upset?" Russia asked curiously for Vodka is for all occasions not only when one is unhappy.

"When I'm upset with you to be more exact." America stated calmly and he noticed the confusion look on Russia's face.

"Want to know what I do with the Vodka when I'm upset with you?" America asked cheerfully to the violet eyed Nation. "Do you really want to know?"

"Da." Russia replied simply and he wondered what the other will say.

'I dump it down the drain, the toilet, and I also throw it away with glee. I cheerfully smash the Vodka bottle against the innocent table, chair, window, and other locations while giggling along with saying Take That Russia. I line up six Vodka bottles and use them as target practice. Six because Russia has six letters in his name.' America thought happily to himself and firmly decided against telling Russia only because the other Nations were there. 'I do a lot of other stuff with it like dumping the Vodka in my hair just to waste it and I even have a game of what other kind of bad things I can do to or with Vodka bottles. Pretty fun, but I doubt Russia would agree. Heh, I even have songs on the ways to waste Vodka typed up on my laptop. Sadly no one shall see or know about said list, but I might show Canada. I wonder what he'll say? I'm not silly enough to post the songs I type on the internet.'

'I do not want Russia by mistake hitting the others with his pipe. Plus I don't want to by mistake hurt the others with my guns. It's difficult being a hero.' America mentally thought and he opened his mouth to answer Russia's question.

"I totally-" America started to say, but then England and Canada covered his mouth. However he pulled their hands away from his lips and smiled brightly at Russia.

"I totally leave them unopened because the bottles are so damn heroic and adorable. I'm so in love with those Vodka bottles. I can't stand even the thought of drinking them due to the sheer cuteness. Don't you find Vodka bottles to be cute?" America said cheerfully and it was a little true for he does save a few of the bottles that look cute, but normally buys the ugly looking Vodka bottles. He didn't have the hurt to destroy the pretty ones, but the dull looking ones did not stand a chance.

'I'm sort of lying, but yet not. Just not telling the whole truth. I don't think Russia would react too well if I told him everything. I can handle his violent reaction and stuff, but the others might become a casualty. I think they would be too shocked to move. However if it was just me and Russia. I would tell him what I do to most of the Vodka bottles.' America briefly thought to himself. The other Nations were gapping in surprise expect for Russia and America.

"That is rather odd, da. However I'm glad that you like the Vodka bottles and do not destroy them." Russia commented calmly and his cheeks felt a little warm. He kept his pipe behind himself for it looks like it is not needed after all, America nodded his head in agreement, and the other Nations felt like they could breathe now.

"Alright, Any questions about my people?" America asked cheerfully and he smiled brightly at everyone. "I love talking and talking even to myself. I can carry on a convocation all by myself."

'My brother is good at controling the mood of an entire room. Most of the time without even trying and he does like playing with fire while laughing.' Canada briefly thought and sighed softly. 'He can put everyone on the edge and does it with such ease. I wonder if any of the other Nations notice at all.'

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

"America, Do you know where I am located on the world map?" England asked him, he noticed the blonde looked away, and coughed lightly.

'Of all the questions he had to ask that one.' America briefly thought and decided to ignore him for if he told the truth…Well England would either yell or start sobbing.

"Anyway, I think it is best to have a lunch break." America commented loudly, cheerfully, and trying to drown out England's voice. "We'll be back here in about an hour!"

"America do not bloody ignore me!" England shouted angrily and his cheeks were red in anger.

'This is for your own good.' America firmly thought for it wouldn't due for the green eyed Nation to become upset. 'I'll look it up later….If I remember.'

"I must be going to grab myself something to eat!" America yelled happily, the other Nations expect for England sighed, and he decided to cover up England's mouth. "No one follow me!"

'He would be upset that I only have a very vague idea where he is located on the map. I know exactly where Russia is because he is so big and massive, but England is….Tinier compared to Russia and compared to Canada.' America mentally thought and he quickly raced away not noticing that he was dragging England along with him. 'I can't be expected to remember every Nation. I know where Australia is located and China too. Plus Japan, Lithuania, Korea, and some other Nations. Wow, England would be pretty upset that I don't know his location at all on the map.'

"Alright, I lost them." America said cheerfully and he glanced down to see England glaring at him angrily with those green eyes. "Uh, Hi."

"You have no bloody clue where I am located on the map." England said in a hurt voice and he clenched his fists in annoyance.

"I have fifty States to remember and all that kind of stuff. I only know where Canada and Mexico are located, okay." America lied for he didn't want to hurt England's feelings or for him to have a fit or break down into tears. Regardless it wouldn't be pretty and there might be England's need for some alcohol which normally begins in complaining and blaming, but ends in tears.

"America, You are terrible for not knowing more about the location of others." England stated firmly, America laughed loudly, and nodded in agreement.

'At least he doesn't know the location of anyone else. He does not know my location, but at least he does not know the others locations.' England briefly thought and he mentally smiled to himself.

'Yep, It is for the best to keep on letting everyone think that so that no one's feelings will be hurt or feeling insulted by me not knowing or feeling pissed off at me not knowing their location or feeling smug that I know their location. After all it is impossible to know where every single Nation is located and tiny ones are a bit difficult to remember because they are small not very noticeable. Poor England. I wonder if the other Nations know where he is located?' America mentally thought and gave the other Nation a thumbs up. 'I wonder if anyone knows where I'm located? Oh well at least I know where I am located and stuff. So it doesn't matter if others don't know where I'm located and makes things less crowded.'

"Yep and proud of it." America commented happily and he grinned. "Got anymore complaints? I'll buy us some heroic food and don't worry for there will be some tea. I'm buying just to let you know."

'I feel a little guilty about lying. Plus about not knowing his location and stuff. I'll just pay for food and make it up to him.' America briefly thought to himself and he had England follow him to a table.

"America, Why did your people butcher my language?" England asked bluntly and his arms were crossed. America sulked for a moment for he had decided to be nice by lying, but now the green eyed Nation had to say something like that to him.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

"America, Why did your people butcher my language?" England asked bluntly and his arms were crossed. America sulked for a moment for he had decided to be nice by lying, but now the green eyed Nation had to say something like that to him.

"England, You ask me that same question a lot and I have to say it bugs me." America said calmly although he was a bit annoyed and puffed out his cheeks for a moment. "I mean why don't you complain to Australia too? I talked to him and you don't ever complain to him about how he speaks at all. Plus I asked the other Nations that speak English and you don't complain to them either. Only to me and it is unfair. To me for saying I butchered it along with the other Nations that speak English for not complaining to them about how they speak English."

'I just can't seem to give up on you despite it being hopeless.' England mentally thought and he sighed to himself. 'I gave up on Australia and let it go along with everyone else that speaks English, but yet I can't seem to give up on you for some reason.'

"Well, America. I hardly ever go to Australia for he has many deadly and dangerous animals." England stated simply and decided it would be the best to change the subject. "Anyway, When do you think the food will arrive?"

"You could email, call, write a letter, or something to him about how he talks." America commented smoothly, he crossed his arms, and looked at the other Nation. "I can call up Australia and you can complain to him about the butchery he has done to your language. Plus the others too."

"Never mind, America. I won't ask you again." England told him firmly and he noticed the blue eyed Nation rolling his eyes.

"Yeah sure if you say so England. Although you told me the same exact thing to me the last thousand times, but yet you keep on asking me. You should just give up and accept the fact that languages change over time." America said to him calmly and then shook his head. "You must have old timers and you are so lucky I'm a hero. I'll try to find a cure for your old timers since I care about you."

'I just can't help myself or stop myself from asking you on a nearly daily bases.' England thought to himself, he looked at America's serious expression, and mentally sighed. 'He seriously believes that I have old timers. I do not have old timers.'

"I do not have old timers! Just to let you know the correct term is Alzheimer's!" England said loudly and his cheeks were flushed.

"I'll make sure to ask China and Germany for some help with the curing of your old timers. It is for your safety and the safety of everyone else too." America stated cheerfully and ignoring England's protests of 'No, I do not have that at all'. "Oh look our food is here. Plus my cola and your tea."

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. I have been busy with my other FanFic's, but I have not forgotten this FanFic.**

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

America ate all of his food and he noticed how that England was only half-way through eating.

"You eat really slow, but that's cool. We have twenty minutes until having to go back to that meeting and all that stuff." America commented happily and he received another Cola. "Plus the Cola is heroically awesome."

England mentally sighed and ignored the blue eyed Nation.

"Hey, Why are you ignoring me?" America asked in a curious voice while leaning forward, his eyes big, and staring at England's blank expression. "Come on, England. Don't tell me you are still sulking about that age comment. So touchy and sensitive like a tiny kitten with really sharp claws."

England sipped some of his tea, he looked away, and sighed faintly. America was quiet for about ten minutes.

"If you don't reply and stuff. I will be forced to take some serious measures like kissing you passionately like out of some sappy romance movie or out of a horror film in which they kiss before being murdered by some insane serial murder." America stated cheerfully, he watched as England's cheeks turned red, and green eyes went wide.

"Bloody hell, America. I was simply enjoying the food and the tea. Is that a crime?" England snapped at him and he felt annoyed at America's giggling. "You were not serious were you?"

"Maybe I was or maybe I wasn't. The world may never know." America commented gleefully, he grinned at the irritated expression on the green eyed Nation's face, and then blinked his eyes innocently. "Your one bite away from being done and we have about five minutes until the meeting. I wonder if we'll be late? What would the others say if they saw us being late together?"

England finished the remaining food and tea within a minute while America smiled brightly.

"Let's go." England said simply and he stood up while America left a tip on the table. "Before the others think in a perverted manner. If they are not already doing so at the moment."

"I say let's give them something to think about England." America said happily and he picked England up into his arms. "I'm in a really good mood."

America raced with England securely in his arms, he ignored the yells of 'Put me down, America', and within three minutes arrived inside of the meeting room.

"Heh, We are early by two minutes." America commented calmly, England still in his arms, and the other Nations were staring in surprise.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Side Note America at times likes/loves/enjoys toying and teasing others with his words (Most of the time not even doing what he said he was going to do). He makes them wonder why he said that or what is he trying to say and leaving them guessing.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

"Heh, We are early by two minutes." America commented calmly, England still in his arms, and the other Nations were staring in surprise.

'Man, The looks on their faces is really funny.' America thought for a moment before dropping England on the floor, his grip had loosened, and he started laughing loudly while looking at Russia's direction. 'Even Russia looks surprised.'

"What the bloody hell was that for America!" England yelled loudly, the others blinked, and America grinned widely at him.

'Oops, I dropped him. Oh well he's okay since he can still yell. No harm, No foul, right? Or something like that.' America thought for a moment and he smiled at them.

"Man the looks on your faces was so priceless." America said cheerfully and he gave a thumbs up. "Alright, Let's get down to business."

France smirked widely and he was about to comment on the 'Let's get down to business', but England smacked him and gave him a look.

"Do not make a perverted remark that can be made from America's wording. I have no wish to hear it." England stated firmly and his arms were crossed in annoyance.

'I did not want to be carried in the first place and he just had to drop me like an egg.' England thought bitterly, his head hurt, and so does his back.

"Oh, You must have been thinking in a perverted manner as well if you think I was going to make a comment on America's wording." France commented smugly, England's fists were clenched, and he was not in a good mood. "You hurt your head when America thoughtlessly dropped you."

"Anyway, Have a question about my people?" America asked happily and his smile was bright.

'I just love seeing their reactions and making them wonder. Plus creates some drama.' America briefly thought to himself, Russia's hand was raised up, and had that innocent smile on his lips. 'Jeez, Is Russia the only one with a question or something right now.'

"So Russia what is your question?" America asked calmly, the smile was now tense, and he mentally prepared himself for the question for Russia can really get his blood boiling.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You. Side Note America at times likes/loves/enjoys toying and teasing others with his words (Most of the time not even doing what he said he was going to do). He makes them wonder why he said that or what is he trying to say and leaving them guessing. In chapter 21 he was just joking with England and having a good time messing with him (Plus America does not like being ignored by anyone).**


	23. Chapter 23

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

"Why was your government so reluctant to accept donations and aid from foreign countries?" Russia asked innocently, his head tilted, and America gave him a look. "You know what I'm talking about America."

"Yes I know what you are talking about Russia." America commented calmly and he looked away briefly while sighing. Canada looked at America, walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So why were you and your government reluctant to accept aid?" Russia asked him and he added. "It is not like there was any strings attached."

America rolled his eyes, he looked at Russia, and then at the other Nations.

"My government was a bit reluctant and rejected some aid because they really don't trust you guys. There are always strings attached. Plus a little paranoid that you might have poisoned the food or that some people were going to be spies or going to try to invade and a lot of other stuff too." America replied honestly and Canada sighed to himself while shaking his head. "Didn't want to be screwed over by accepting the aid."

"Your government screwed you and your people over." England stated bluntly and he crossed his arms. America scrunched up his nose at the thought.

"Ew, England. I wouldn't want to do any of my people or be done by them." America commented smoothly, he has goose bumps, and shivered. "That would be like incest."

"You rejected direct military support from everyone when it was in addition to civilian donations and supplies." England said suddenly and America blinked his eyes.

"Nope, I accepted Canada's direct military support in addition to civilian donations and supplies because he is special." America said cheerfully, he gave Canada a hug, and grinned widely for the others looked confused. "After all he is my brother and nearby too. I trust him more than you guys."

"Who is Canada?" England asked calmly and France looked at him.

"He is America's brother." France replied smoothly and he wondered where Canada is right now.

"America is hugging the air, vee." Italy said out loud and then turned to Germany. "Is America going insane?"

"Italy, Why are you asking me?" Germany asked him calmly and sighed to himself. "I have no idea. Why not ask America?"

"America, Why am I hardly noticed?" Canada asked softly for this was a bit depressing not really being noticed by the others and not to mention annoying.

"Because you are not loud like everyone else." America replied happily, but then added in a quiet whisper that only Canada could hear. "They don't know to beware of the quiet ones and that you are my super secret weapon. You are doing a really good job at not being noticed."

Canada stepped away from America and he received two thumbs up from his smiling brightly brother.

"I'm here." Canada said calmly and he received blinks from all of the Nations expect America.

"Oh, Canada when did you show up?" France asked smoothly and it was as if Canada had magically appeared.

"I have been here the whole time." Canada replied politely, but added mentally 'you assholes' and kept a small smile on his lips. "America, Why do your people tend to do impressions of other Nation's accents?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Side Note**

**In Hurricane Katrina Aid…Canada was the only country in the world to supply direct military assistance in addition to civilian donations and supplies as the US Government declined direct military support from all other nations.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I Do Not Own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You to those who have reviewed. **

**And They Wonder Why**

**By Waterrain**

"Do you really want to know why some of my people do impressions of other Nation's accents?" America asked calmly, he tilted his head to the side, and grinned widely. "Before I tell you the closely guarded National secrets of my heroic people…I want to hear two guesses."

"Out of pure boredom." England commented flatly. "Maybe it is because your people enjoy making fun of people from other Nation's."

"Heh, There are several reasons why some of my people do impressions of other Nation's accents. Some think your people's accents are pretty darn sexy and makes them want to win over said person having that hot accent…At times ending in failure because they make the mistake of getting carried away, saying 'I love your accent', and said person having sexy accent get's all pissed off…Being all like 'Oh, You only love my accent not my body?' and…then when my beloved citizen says 'You look sexy, but I love your accent' and well it all goes downhill from there…With the person with said sexy foreign accent getting all huffy and…" America trailed off and he sighed to himself.

"My poor heroic citizens shouldn't have mentioned loving the foreign accent because it only leads to trouble because your people don't understand Americans and some of your people get all sensitive about my people loving the accent. Seriously, Some of my people really love the foreign accents. German, Russian, French, Italian, and the list goes on. However hardly any of them will say that to the person carrying said sexy foreign accent because they don't want to risk the chance of being called shallow or being glared at by the person having a hot accent for making that comment of 'I love your accent'... " America went on and he took a deep breath. The other Nation's just stare at America.

"The line of I love your accent is not always a pick up line, but some of your people think when somebody says I love your accent it's a pick up line and they get the wrong idea." America commented calmly and he was unnerved by the silence. It will be for the best to change the subject from some of his people really loving foreign accents since the other Nation's seem to be shell shocked at the information. "Anyway, A few of my people think if they speak in accent that they can communicate with anyone in the entire world…You know speaking in English, but using some kind of accent. If in Russia speak in English, but having a Russian accent. If in Germany speak in English, but having a German accent."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
